


Torture

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically everything horrible is my kink yay, Begging, Blindfolds, Bruises, Chains, Confinement, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fear, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, No Aftercare, POV Second Person, Pain, Porn With Plot, Public Nudity, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compromise has been met; Homeworld leaves the Crystal Gems unharmed on Earth, but Lapis is taken back as a prisoner. </p><p>Second person point of view; you are Lapis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the episode Friend Ship. 
> 
> Adaption from an RP

You’re cowering in your cell, crying. A compromise had been met. Homeworld leaves the Crystal Gems alone on Earth, but in exchange you have to be taken as a prisoner. You haven’t even atoned for the crimes that got you enslaved in the mirror, you wonder what new punishment they’ll add for your new crimes against Homeworld. Before, a lifetime of solitary confinement or servitude in an object was the worst punishment available, but with Homeworlds new advancements, you fear what they could put you through now.

You hear Jasper’s heavy footsteps coming from down the hall. You try to hide the fact that you’ve been crying. Jasper reaches the end of the hall, and you look up shyly, a little afraid. “Ja- Jasper?” You instantly realize you made a mistake bringing attention to yourself.

She punches the wall on the side of the cell and starts yelling, “BECAUSE OF YOU, Rose Quartz isn’t quarantined, her entire remaining party got away, and we didn’t even finish the cluster experiments we were sent here to do.” Jasper begins pacing back and forth in front of your cell. “Oh, Yellow Diamond is going to be very angry about this.”

You hug your knees and bite your lip. You think, _stay quiet, maybe she’ll go away_. But your pride won’t let her talk down to you like this, “It’s your own fault.”

“I know i’ll be punished for failing to escort Peridot, but i’ll be damned if I get blamed for this entire failure. As soon as we get back on Homeworld, i’ll do everything in my power to pin this all on you.” _No._ You already have too many allegations, you dread an even worse judgement. “Lapis, the traitor to homeworld. Yellow Diamond will destroy you.”

You know that the tears will start flowing if you don’t do something. You stand up, and try to raise your voice above a whisper, “Don’t you dare, you hampile!” You look her dead in the eyes, but your own eyes are shiny and your tough facade is easy to see through.

“What was that? Ham pile? You’re swimming in your own pathetic tears. You can’t insult me.”

“Just shut up and leave me alone!” Big mistake, now you’ve really drawn attention to yourself. You step back into a corner.

Jasper has stopped pacing, her full focus is on you. “You’d love to sit here and feel bad about yourself. You’ll have plenty of time for that later. I’ll make you suffer until then.”

Damn your stupid ego, “y-you will make me su-suffer?” You fearfully look at her. The look on her face tells you that she has plans for you. This makes you shudder.

You flinch because it looks like she’s going to punch the wall again, but Jasper presses a button on the outside and the electric field is gone, “What are you doing?”

Jasper roughly grabs you by the arm, “that cell is too small.” _Too small for what?_

You’re pulled down the hall of the ship and into a room. Jasper puts a handcuff on one of your hands, the handcuff is attached to chains on the wall. You don’t have much time to see what else is in the room before you’re blindfolded.

“Let me go!” Tears of fear stain the blindfold and it wetly sticks to your face. You wonder if Jasper can see this.

“Crying again? Pitiful. Don’t tell me this is your limit, this is only the beginning.” You hear the buzzing sound of a destabilizer.

You tense up, “put that thing away! You know how much it hurts! Let me go!”

“You’re shivering. How cute,” _cute?_ You hear the buzzing get closer, and from the proximity you feel a faint electric prickling. You gasp, “no!”

The buzzing sound stops. First you’re confused, then you hear Jasper walking to another part of the room and walk back. A similar buzzing noise starts up. _Why would she need_ “another destabilizer?” You accidentally say out loud.

“Something like that.” You try to kick her when she comes closer. She kneels and holds down one of your legs. You keep trying to kick her with your other, but being blindfolded, you can’t tell where exactly she is. You can only hit the hand holding down your leg. You feel a cold metal wrap around that leg. It’s the same heavy metal on your arm. She pulls away and you struggle to find any weakness in the binds. She takes hold of your other leg by the thigh, and pulls it away from the chained one. You squeal in surprise, “what are you going to do between my legs, you creep?!”

For a moment nothing happens. The room stills and you become very quiet. You feel her hot hand wrap around your thigh. The chains are icy in contrast. You only hear your own panicked breathing. You can’t see anything. You whisper, “please don’t hurt me.”

“Keep begging,” Jasper brings the buzzing object up to your inner thigh. The second one isn’t a destabilizer, it’s a vibrator.

Jasper slowly rolls it up your thigh. “No no no! Stop, please!” You struggle against her hold as the vibrator lightly touches you between your legs. She presses it harder and rolls it up and down. You cry out. She pulls your underwear to the side and presses the vibrator right against your clit.

You remember that one of your hands is free, you blindly find her face and hit it.

“You’ll regret that” Jasper pulls away from your range of attack, taking the vibrator away and putting it aside. With her big tongue, she licks up your unchained leg, starting at the ankle. “ughh,” you shiver. It leaves a trail of saliva and it makes you uncomfortable. You try to move your leg to kick her again but she has a very strong hold on you. She finishes licking all the way up, and her mouth lands on your clit.

She’s in your range now, so you put your hand in her hair and try to pull her off. She doesn’t budge. You can’t move, you give up struggling. Realizing you’re not getting out of this, you lay back and try to relax. “Do with me what you want.” You find out that if you can forget the panic, it feels good.

“Come on Lapis, put up a fight. Unless you’re starting to enjoy this.”

“Nuh-uh,” but you feel yourself blushing, “I still hate you. I can’t enjoy this.”

“But you do. And now you can beg me for it.”

“I won’t do you that favor.”

The static sound of the destabilizer, “or else.”

You suddenly thrash. “No! Not that!”

“You would rather feel pleasure than pain, Lapis. Just say so.”

You feel the destabilizer creep up slowly. _Fine._ “Please,” you whisper, inhale sharply, “please pleasure me.”

You know Jasper’s smiling when she descends back onto you and resumes. She goes from sucking your clit to licking into your folds. She lets go of your leg, knowing this time you won’t try to fight. You don’t. A large finger starts to push into you. When half the finger is in, it feels much bigger than you expected, you groan loudly and then clamp your teeth together. It hurts. You squeeze around it, trying to push her out.

“Does that hurt, weakling?”

You force your own clenched jaw open to respond, “Ye-yes…”

“Good.” Jasper kisses your clit again, and suddenly pushes the finger all the way in.

“AH! Stop, it’s too much! It’s not pleasure,” _hnn,_ “...just painful.”

“It’ll be pleasure soon enough,” Jasper slowly pulls out the finger, relieving some of your pain. But then, surprise, pushes two fingers in. Two of her fingers are as big as your entire hand. It’s not enough time for you to adjust. You gasp in pain and a tear runs down your cheek. Your blindfold is slipping off.

You whisper, “why do you hurt me so much?”

“Because you hurt me.” Jasper says as she moves the fingers around, “do I have to remind you what you put us through with Malachite?” The fingers curl up and brush against your g-spot. “And maybe I like watching you squirm.”

“Ahhh!!” You try to resist cuming but you fail and squirt directly onto Jasper. “S-Sorry, I really-,” you say between breaths. You’re breathing too hard, so you give up on trying to speak.

Jasper takes out the fingers but keeps sucking on the oversensitive clit, “you taste amazing.”

You’re breathing heavily, “thanks I -- I guess?” In between breaths, ”just don’t -- don’t do it again -- please,” you’re quietly begging.

Your blindfold has slipped off entirely by now. Jasper pulls away and sucks her fingers, looking you directly in the eyes. Her half-lidded glare is both arousing and intimidating. She’s licking your own juice in front of you.

“That’s gross. Just please bring me back to my cell.” _It’s over._

“You know i’m not done,” _oh no, it’s not over._ Jasper phases off her clothes. You stare at her toned midsection and then at her soft breasts. You notice your jaw had fallen open, you clench your mouth shut and look away. She continues, “are you going to phase out of that or should I rip it off?”

“No i’m not getting naked in front of you.” A mistake. You should have just phased them off. Jasper grabs your top, her hand brushes against your skin, she sharply yanks and rips the fabric off. You shiver at the exposure.

She reaches down to get a fistfull of your skirt. “If you beg hard enough ill remove it without ruining it.”

You shake your head, “I wont beg to you.” You can just phase yourself new clothing, but it will take a lot of gem energy that you can’t gather right now under this exertion.

“Fine.” You just watch as she yanks on the skirt. It takes longer to rip, and leaves a large bruise around your waist. The bruise will also take a large amount of gem power to heal, you wish it were enough to force you to regenerate, just to escape this. Down past the skirt, you see Jasper shapeshift herself a member. It’s as big as her massive hands.

“I hope you’re still sensitive from last time,” Jasper says, descending onto you. She spreads your labia with two fingers and aligns the tip of her member. The touch makes fear and revulsion flood through you.

“Please,” you tear up, “don’t do this,” you plead as she pushes in. It doesn’t hurt as much as the fingers did at first. She only gets about one third of the way before she starts to pull out, and starts pushing back in again. She slips in effortlessly because of how wet you are.

“Hnn,” you moan. But you don’t want to sound like you’re enjoying yourself, so you say, “I hate you so much,” but you’re not sure that you do.

“So who’s the liar, your body or your words?” She pushes two thirds of the way in, “your words have lied to me before.” She pulls out again, roughly touching your new bruise. It hurts and you shed another tear. Jasper moves up and licks the tears off your face. You shiver, _Disgusting_.

This time she pushes all the way in, hitting your sweet spot. You gasp in both pain and arousal. “You love me,” Jasper pulls partially out and roughly pushes in, hitting the spot again, “don’t lie, tell me you love this.”

Out, in. And again. Each time Jasper hits your tender spot. You're biting back moans.

You can’t control yourself anymore, you’re becoming vocal and Jasper reacts by thrusting harder. You speak between the thrusts and your moans, “I love the -- way you -- OH!” You’re breathing too hard to finish the sentence. Jasper picks up the pace.

You orgasm and squeeze around Jasper’s appendage, and with a few final hard thrusts, you feel her release heavily inside of you. You both stay like that post orgasm, catching your breath. As she leans on one arm, her other hand smooths a piece of hair out of your face. This tenderness catches you off guard.

“This doesn’t feel good. I want it outside of me!”

“We’re done anyway,” Jasper pulls out. You realize you accidentally just denied any possibility of aftercare. And just when you were beginning to warm up to whatever this is. It was initially meant to be torture anyway.

Unlike you, Jasper has the energy to phase back into her clothes. Without further ado, she unlocks the chain on your leg, and then your arm. She holds your arm again, although this time not as angrily as before, and walks you out of the room.

“Wait!” You pull against her grip, “I’m still not wearing anything.” You’re too weak to phase new clothing. Jasper gives you one passive look, shrugs, and continues to pull you through the ship's corridors.

Only a few other gems see you. To some, your nakedness isn’t significant at all. Most prisoners try to make an effort to forget about their own circumstance; cutting off their senses and imagining that a similar fate wasn’t awaiting them.

You two arrive at your cell, Jasper throws you in it and tosses you her cape, “here, cover yourself with this.” The force field turns on and Jasper stomps away again.

You’re overstimulated. You have a headache. You wrap the cape as close to your skin as possible.


End file.
